The costs associated with transportation-related accidents are a substantial burden on society. The costs include lost wages, acute and chronic medical care, and in some cases, death. Bystanders and vehicle occupants each sustain a portion of the costs. For example, vertical deceleration, such as that commonly associated with an aircraft accident, are noteworthy for the high compression loading on the spine.
Past efforts to provide greater protection for the benefit of, for example, car occupants have been inadequate. These efforts have included air bags, improved seat belts, and predetermined crumple zones in the vehicle. Even with these measures, occupants continue to be injured.